


Sexy Collection

by Eva_Hoshizora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Hoshizora/pseuds/Eva_Hoshizora
Summary: Collection of sexy one shots.Can have or not plot, depends on humour and characters.





	1. The Visitor

**Pairing: Eros Mother and Father**

**Word Count: 3433**

**Type: Porn with Plot**

**Canon**

He walked around confused. When he found this world, he wasn’t expecting it to be so calm and relaxing. It was almost too relaxing.

And he knew by experience even a peaceful world like this had it’s dark twists. But it seemed a good place for what he needed to do. He checked his cellphone as he walked, bumping with a pretty woman with a dark greenish hair. She looked up to him with beautiful aqua eyes, confused as to who she bumped with at this time.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” The pretty woman said and smiled to him. “I never saw you around, are you new here?”

“Kind of, I’m doing some research and ended up in this town, here is very peaceful though. It’s almost unsettling.” He commented and his blue eyes fixated on her aqua ones.

“Well, it’s early morning, normally the others are sleeping. Even so, the Eternal Garden protects the village.” She giggled sweetly. “I am surprised it let you in, that means you must be a very good person.” She put a lock of hair behind her ear looking at him. “Want to… maybe grab a drink? I may be able to help with your research, I am one of the scientists of this place.” She offered.

The man seemed to think for a moment, analyzing his options before nodding to her. “I would love to. However, I am unsure if my money can be accepted in this place.” He told her gently, not wanting to inform the woman he was from another world completely.

“It’s fine! I would love some company, specially from a lovely man like you.” She said with a smile, walking to the village’s bar with the man in tow. As soon she entered, the first thing the man noticed was that she was the only person with dark hair around. And the way the others looked at her… that meant something.

When they sat down, the barista gave them a shot, without even asking. Chrono almost questioned when the person just gestured to the wall, ‘visitors get a free shot’ was clearly written on the wooden board. He only glanced at his companion and she shrugged.

“I don’t want to be rude, since it can be a coincidence… but why you seem to be the only one with dark hair?” He asked, there wasn’t many people on the bar, but the few did glance in his direction. He took his shot to disguise his shame.

“Because I’m one of the Flower Guardians.” She answered, pushing her shot to him and giving him an apologetic smile since she noticed his slightly red cheeks. “I protect and hold one of the Master Flowers.” She explained and pointed to the rose in her possession. “What are you researching for?” She asked curious and he drank the other shot, trying to gain some time to think in an answer.

It could be offensive to say he was trying to find a good host for a child.

“Surprise me.” He said to the bartender. He wasn’t a drinker and just didn’t refuse to come around because it would be rude and this woman could give him very important info. The bartender mixed a pinkish liquor with some vodka and orange juice, he shook it a bit before adding grenadine and finishing the drink. The drink was served and the man tasted it and was surprised, it was good, a bit sweet. “This is good.” He said surprised.

“Never had Sex on the Beach?” The woman asked and the man chocked on the drink and started to cough, she patted his back confused. “Are you okay?”

“Sex on the beach?” He looked at her a bit surprised.

“That’s the drink name.” She pointed out and he went even more red than before, the few people on the bar giving chuckles at this.

“I am not a heavy drinker, I’m sorry for this misunderstanding.” The man apologized and the woman giggled at that.

“The same as always.” She said to the bartender and he nodded, giving her a bloody mary. “I’m not a heavy drinker myself, but it helps when you are alone most of the time, you still didn’t tell me what you came research.” She smiled.

“Hmm…” He seemed to think on how to say this. He couldn’t be too rude. The woman noticed and gestured to the bartender, he left them alone and the others stopped listening to them, he noticed she was more serious now. “Well, I am doing a special research to find the perfect host…” He said a bit too quietly.

“Host for what exactly?” She asked, sipping her drink. “The way you speak of it can be a bit alarming.” She pointed it out and he nodded.

“I know. I am in search of a…” He did a small cough. “…person to have a child with.” He blushed a bit. “It’s rather complicated. The child will be our last hope.” He finished his drink and shook his glass for the bartender and he was soon given another one. “But from where I come from, there isn’t a good host, since the women there are too weak or already taken for what I need.” He said a bit sad.

“…that’s why you were so shy about telling me about it.” She understood. “What are you searching for in the mother?” She asked, more curious than interested. She wasn’t fit for that, and she knew it. But she wanted so much to…

“A gentle woman, that have plenty of magic and is strong enough to pass part of her own life to the child.” He explained. “It would shorten her life, but most places I went, the humans are almost immortal. I also would need the mother to be highly capable of dealing with any menaces that could affect the child while I’m away.”

“So you would be there.” She perked a bit, he could be with her? She shook her head a bit, knowing that it wasn’t possible for her to be a good partner. She wasn’t even near to be fit for that. Her own body was weak, even if she was so strong.

“Of course, why would I abandon my own child?” The man asked and glanced at her. “Do pray tell, you said you are a Flower Guardian, what does that entails?” He smiled sweetly and she blushed a bit, was she so obvious she was eager to this project of his?

“Well, that just means one of the Flowers chosen me. To be chosen you need to have a lot of magic and raw strength as they feed of you magic to grow stronger and protect the seals.” She explained. He tilted his head. “I don’t know, we just know we need to keep the seals up. If they fall, whatever it’s inside, will escape and cause the destruction of our world.” She scratched her cheek. “But you weren’t far from the truth, I’m immortal, since I’m a demi-goddess.”

“Demi-goddess?” He was now interested. Maybe she could be a good partner, dare say mate, if she accepted.

“I’m daughter of a god with a human.” She nodded. “I… just don’t know who. We know that because here only the gods and the ones pure of intent can come.” She looked down. “And as you can see, that affects the hair color, so my hair being dark is a dead giveaway I wasn’t supposed to be here.”

“How so?” He asked curious. “I’m envious. I wanted to be loved, to be wanted, but I never was. No one treated me badly or hated me, but I’m avoided. I’m not hated, but I’m also not loved.” She sighed. “I understand if you leave now.” She said quietly and he only scoffed.

He looked at her. She seemed willing, he just had to test his theory.

As gently as he could, he slid his hand to her leg, feeling her twitching in surprise. She looked at him with eyes a bit glossed over, almost ready to cry. He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. He didn’t know if he was already drunk or not, but the gentle expression she gave him, just made him think _mine_.

She hugged his neck and nuzzled him, he nuzzled back and picked her up. The bartender noted down and waved his had for him to leave, he nodded and walked out. “I need to know where your house is.” He said and she pointed the way.

He had the urge to simply lay her down, but he fought his instincts. He didn’t want this to be forceful. He needed her to be comfortable and to love the child. He somehow also wanted her love, he would guilty the alcohol for now. As soon they arrived at her hut, he searched for her bed and was a bit disappointed when he saw it was made of straw, not fluffy or comfortable.

He snapped his fingers and fluffy wool was magically made, he put her down on the newly made comfortable nest. Fixing it to make sure it was going to be good for both her and the child. The woman looked at him as he seemed to fix the bed around her. If felt fluffy and warm, something that was welcome.

After he was done, the man looked at her, his eyes slitting a bit, confusing her. He kissed her neck and slid his hand to inside her shirt, she moaned at the sensation and put her hands on his chest. This was new and confusing, but it felt so right for both.

He slid his hand and pulled her shirt off, exposing her bra, she shivered a bit, it was a bit cold after all. He breathed out, taking in her beauty before taking his own shirt off, his muscles were a bit defined, but he wasn’t exaggerated in any way. She looked at his broad chest for a moment before being taken out of her thought as she pulled her skirt and socks off. She shied a bit at being almost naked under him. He noticed that.

The man pulled her a bit and kissed her, she practically melted in the kiss and returned it, feeling the uncertain washing away, he invaded her mouth with his tongue, heating the kiss up even more, sliding one hand on her side, making her shiver and moan in the kiss, he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and did a trail of kissed and licks until her chest. She held her breath as he took her bra away and it was thrown somewhere in her room.

She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her moans as he started to suck and nibble on her breast, and played with the other one with his hand, trying to make her feel more comfortable under him. Her breathing became irregular and she started to huff and squirm, wanting more. She smelled so good for him. He licked her neck, taking his own pants off while doing so, kicking their clothes away.

He nuzzled her neck while his hand wandered down to between her legs, she gasped in surprise as he invaded her most intimate part. He made small circles over her clit, she held on his shoulders and he gave her a comforting smile. He licked her neck once again, she was feeling it a bit dormant, but it didn’t help in anything as he bit between her neck and shoulder, strong enough to rip the skin.

She heaved, he put a knee between her legs when she started to twitch and close them, to avoid her locking his passage. She didn’t mind that, too lost in the pleasure and a bit in the pain on her neck. He licked the mark, it somehow burned a bit, but she didn’t mind.

He couldn’t help himself as he slid to between her legs, and opened them more. He glanced at her as he took her panties away and licked her clit while keeping his sight on her, seeing the positive reaction, he continued his ministration.

He licked and sucked, making her melt under him. She pulled on his hair and tried to keep her legs open the best she could, he closed his eyes a bit at having his hair pulled, she noticed a few scales on his face, but she couldn’t think much of it, his tongue entering her. He put his fingers inside her mouth, and she somehow knew he wanted her to wet them.

And she did. He licked and sucked on them, he went back to her and kissed as he entered one finger inside, preparing her slowly. She moaned and kissed back, hugging his neck and opening her mouth slightly so he could invade it, and he did. Their tongues danced as he inserted the second finger, she lifted her leg a bit, and he finally inserted the third digit, making her gasp and break the kiss.

The man kissed her forehead, trying to stretch her and get her ready.

“I will need to do something to guarantee your pregnancy.” He warned her and she nodded, a bit confused at that. He took a needle and licked her bottom belly, his saliva making the area numb once again, she didn’t even feel him injecting whatever since he was rubbing himself on her. And she almost complained he was still on his boxers.

Until she saw the size of the bulge. Yeah, she definitely needed to be prepared. He smirked at her mild surprise looking at his boxers. He was tempted in saying something about it, but he didn’t want to break the good feeling this all had. He took his boxers away, freeing his length. He put himself between her legs and adjusted both of them, he looked at her and then guided his shaft into her, sliding inside slowly.

It hurt. She could say that. He was very large, and she never had any man with her before, not like this. So the feeling of breaking her hymen made the man feel somehow proud. When he finally was sheathed inside her, he rested there, waiting for her to feel more comfortable. She felt so full, he smiled to her and nuzzled her. She nuzzled him back.

She gave him a small nod when it wasn’t hurting too much, he started to slide out and in, without really taking his shaft out, being slow and steady, trying to get her used to the feeling. He couldn’t help himself and lifted her legs a bit though. She wrapped her legs on his waist in response however, and he saw that as a positive reaction.

He slowly got faster, still pounding gently as she got used to it, when she started to moan and feel only pleasure and no pain, he nibbled on her neck again, and couldn’t help himself but smile as she hugged him closer. He put one hand on the side of her head while using the other one to adjust her a bit more, thrusting a bit stronger tentatively, when she moaned and mumbled nonsense with that.

The pace got stronger and faster in answer, he was soon heaving and moaning with her, she might have come twice at this point, he finally noticed. Since the bed was a bit wet and she wasn’t exactly in full strength anymore. He praised mentally her stamina and wish to keep up to him however.

He finally felt himself near his verge, and went as deep as he could when he finally came. Letting his seed rest inside her. But he wasn’t satisfied yet, and she moved a bit, as if asking for more. He didn’t remove himself from inside of her, and she moving, very weak and small thrusts making him feel even more excited.

The man kissed the woman and flipped her over a bit, lift her back, she was too weak to hold her front up however, but neither minded the position as he started to thrust again, they only moaned and she tried to follow him. The feeling of being full was strangely good for her. He noticed a mark on her back. And made a mental not of asking about it later.

She flipped to her side alone and put a leg around his waist, the sudden change confused him a bit, but he didn’t complain as it only allowed a better access to him. He did lift her from the nest to his lap, they kissed again as he came inside her once again. She felt her womb a bit too full. But he didn’t seem to be done yet.

She tried to lift herself, but he held her in place. She looked at him confused, his eyes were still slits. He kissed under her chin and then her front neck. Not letting her remove herself. Then it dawned on her. He wanted her to get pregnant, to do so, he needed as much of his seed inside her, for as long as he could hold it there.

“Isn’t it enough-“ She tried to ask, he put her down on the nest, caressed her belly a bit and then was pounding very slowly and gently once again. She was confused, but she smelled the musk, he was exhaling such an exotic smell… She realized something she didn’t notice before. The man have a tail, and she saw scales on his face earlier. His eyes were slits as they were doing this. “You aren’t full human, are you?” She asked, and he only nodded. Confirming her wonder.

They were in silence once again, still aroused, she huffed as he hit her spot. She moaned more loudly and he adjusted himself to keep hitting there, but still going on the same gentle pacing, as if he wanted this time to go longer. He was almost done, she realized. With a smile, she pounded against him, making him moan and hold her down.

She almost regretted it, as he lost control for the first time in their love making. He kept her down with one hand and lifted one of her legs with the other, thrusting strong and fast on her. It was so good, it hurt a bit, but she was already used to the size and the roughness of him. So the pleasure was drowning her.

He made her wrap her legs around him and put both arms around her head and kissed her again, this time more rough, more forceful. She loved it. This roughness. She felt him go very deep inside of her. He slowed the pace as he came, finally done and tired.

He laid beside her, his seed still spilling for a bit before it stopped, but he didn’t remove himself from her. He hugged her close and she soon finally fell asleep after such a long session.

The man pulled his cellphone from his pants and looked at the time. He blinked when he noticed he was at least four hours in that world. He needed to go back soon… He looked at the woman in his arms and once again, he measured his options, until he finally send a message. ‘I will be late. Found a very special person.’ He didn’t add any details. That’s all he wrote.

He decided to do the same as her, wrapping her in his arms, his tail wrapping around her waist as he fell asleep.

The man woke up to a smell he was waiting for. She was pregnant. He groaned and looked at the time. He only slept two hours. It was better than nothing. He removed himself from inside of her, the rest of his seed spilling over their makeshift nest. He needed to clean the nest and themselves. He looked around the small hut and first took her to the bathroom, washing both and then cleaned the nest and changed the wool.

He put her back down and snuggled once again after clothing her and dressing himself.

He woke up again when she shifted awake. She looked at him and smiled gently. “Good…” She looked outside. “…afternoon. I didn’t go to work.” She commented and the man only chuckled at that.

“I never got your name by the way.” It finally dawned on him.

“It’s Sayuri.” She answered and kissed him. “Want breakfast?” She said half joking, since they missed both breakfast and lunch. He only nodded.


	2. Unplanned Love

**Pairing: Eros and Gear**

**Word Count: 1211**

**Type: Porn without Plot**

**Non-Canon**

Gear shoved Eros against the wall, holding her there, looking down at the small pale woman. She looked up at him confused. The man held her chin up for a bit before sliding his finger down to her neck and then to between her breasts.

He pulled her up, holding her with an arm, he kissed her neck and when she tried to complain, he kissed her. Eros melt in Gear arms and stopped her complain, he took her silence as a welcome and he kissed her neck again, she moaned quietly as slid his hand inside her dress and squeezed her butt tentatively, making Eros meow.

 “W-what are you doing…?” Eros meowled again as Gear slipped his hand inside her panties. His red eyes found her aqua ones.

“That dress.” He said very quietly, husky even, making Eros shudders. “You are asking for me.” He answered and kissed her roughly.

“…can we go to somewhere fluffy?” Eros asked and Gear nodded, he didn’t put Eros down however, carrying her to his own room.

Gear dropped Eros in the nest on his room, topping her before she could complain, kissing her neck and undoing her dress, leaving her with only her underwear. He kicked her dress away and licked a bit over her bra, making Eros moan and blush.

He tilted his head, she was so pale and small, looked so fragile under him, she had one hand over her mouth, the other resting beside her head as she looked at him shyly. But her eyes carried the same lust his had. He held back a smirk.

He kissed her lips again, roughly, strongly. Opening passage to invade her mouth, while his hands opened her bra and freed her breasts, she moaned during the kiss as her started to play with her breasts. He broke the kiss and slid there to kiss and lick her nipple, sucking on it. She started to scratch him, he was fully clothed and she though it was unfair.

With a fast movement, he took his shirt away, and gave a small clothed thrust on her, making her moan and look away bright red at the sound she make. He bit her breast gently, making her yelp in pleasure, his hand once again going to inside her panties. She was already wet, he noticed. Very wet.

Gear pondered before he removed his own pants and Eros looked in surprise and awe at his shaft size. She wanted to ask why he wasn’t using boxers, but that went over her head when he pulled her to sit. She was confused at first what he wanted until he put his length between her breast and pulled them together, bouncing them to have a boob job. Eros realized what he wanted and soon was following it.

Bouncing her breast, squeezing them while he thrusted was a good feeling for both, Gear was huffing to avoid moaning, while Eros wasn’t holding back her sounds as she felt pleasure. She was surprised when Gear came the first time.

The white stream over her chest and a bit over her face, she touched it and licked tentatively, only to spit it out, salty and creamy. She looked at Gear, seeing he was still hard, he looked down at her and caressed her cheek before pulling her to his shaft.

“Lick.” He commanded and she did. She licked his full length, getting a moan as a reward. She though for a bit before she sucked the tip, getting surprise as he thrusted inside her mouth. She coughed and looked at him, Gear only smirked, tauntingly.

Eros held back a pout for a bit before she did that again, this time prepared for the thrust that came as he felt the pleasure. Eros pushed Gear down and bobbed her head up and down, the feeling of his shaft on the back of her throat was nice. She licked, sucked and did it again, until Gear held her head and started to control the pace.

Eros just wished he didn’t come inside her mouth. She had to swallow a bit of that sticky, creamy cum, but she did spit most out. She whined and Gear only kissed her, not minding the taste like she did. Kissing and licking her body as he went down, taking out her panties, she was already waiting for him to just penetrate her.

But Gear had other plans. He licked her clit and she jolted a bit, he held her down and she licked and sucked, tasting her. He went a bit down and invaded her with his tongue, preparing and wetting her more. He licked from down to up, from up to down, making Eros moan and squirm, wanting more.

Gear stopped when she was about to come, she whined again.

He smirked again and went back to her, kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss. Only to yelp in pain as he thrusted inside her in one swift move. No slow pacing, preparing. He just thrusted right inside, sheathing himself fully inside her.

At least he waited until she stopped to feel pain. Only kissing her and licking off her tears of pain. He regretted being rough, but there was no turning back now. She wasn’t mad at him, nor wanted him to go away, they both know how fragile her body is, so that hurts, a lot more than it would in another woman.

When she was more calm, she moved a bit, still feeling pain, but it was bearable. Gear didn’t move yet however, she bit him, he still was like a statue. So she moved by herself, getting a small pace, until the pain finally settled, and as soon she moaned, Gear gave pace and held her legs up, thrusting fast, but gently.

They moaned and huffed, kissing and nuzzling while they were one, Gear thrusted stronger and faster as she got used to it, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded her. She couldn’t help herself as she came, her insides squeezing Gear’s length. He moaned and started to thrust more deeply, holding her up, making Eros scratch his back.

He came inside her, making her come again at the feeling of being filled. But he wasn’t done. He flipped her, and held her down. Knowing she was used to his more salvage way, he started to pound inside her. Both lost in pleasure to even think what they were doing anymore, Gear pulled her to his lap, her bare back against his chest as he thrusted as deep as he could, making her feel full.

Gear held back as much as he could, but soon he came a fourth time, making Eros come to the brink with him. She was already tired from the first time, now she almost blanked out.

Gear removed himself from inside her, the cum sliding down, she rested on his chest trying to caught her breath again, she looked down to make sure he was satisfied before kissing his neck and snuggling in his arms.

Gear crossed his legs and sat there holding her as she fell asleep, unsure on what to do. He didn’t really think this one through.

**Author's Note:**

> DeviantArt:  
> http://lunnaria-shirayuri.deviantart.com/  
> http://ayase-kinjou.deviantart.com/  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Lune_Aya  
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/lunnaria  
> YouTube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHeIpIdtmWwBHD2IpATEAqQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfVTgOiDi5s4DZYHP61rvBQ
> 
> Support us - we make a comic for Ai no Rune and for Haguruma no Genesis, so support us and check it out o/


End file.
